


Tre Piccole Parole (Vegeta) Shut Me Up

by TheRainRogue



Series: Tre Piccole Parole [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Vegeta’s eye twitched.“You know, V. You really should consider an anger management class. Chichi says they really work!” You said, popping a piece of popcorn into your mouth.
Series: Tre Piccole Parole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756441
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Tre Piccole Parole (Vegeta) Shut Me Up

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 113 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Dragonball Universe ☁



* * *

Vegeta’s eye twitched.

“You know, V. You really should consider an anger management class. Chichi says they really work!” You said, popping a piece of popcorn into your mouth.

His eye twitched again, his body growing tense. No matter what he thought of, none of them seemed like anything that would get you to shut up any time soon. Instead, he used a Vegeta approved way. He stood, aiming an energy ball at you. You grinned, using instant transmission to get out of the way. In your place, the poor couch was destroyed.

“I can’t wait for you to **shut me up** , because Bulma is going to kill you for destroying her couch.”

* * *


End file.
